The Power within me
by Sora-kun123
Summary: A wolf-dog named Alphonse who has Dark powers but he chooses the path to light. He teams up with Balto and Dark to help him find he memories also meets new enemies when Alphonse keeps going further to be back to normal he loses more of his memories.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: The power within me

Attention: HHHHEEEEELLLLOOOO FANFICTION FANS! Don't mean to shout at you just giving you attention right now. This is my NEWEST STORY for this Balto fanfic I do not owned Balto or any other things. Okay ladies and gentle men boys and girls here's your new story it contains with Fantasy and religious stuff like christian** if you not christian not believe in God don't read this or go away nobody wants to hear all this BS about God is not real God is real Idiots !**

Three years later, after Balto the greatest hero in America saved Nome, Alaska children in a small little town. Since that day Balto and Jenna were mate's good couple. And also, Balto and Jenna had pups to have a family together to be happy and care for one another. After the wolf-dog named Aleu ran away from home and Balto have to bring Aleu back home safe and sound Aleu had audacity to leave her childhood home behide, and good thing Balto tried his best to make Aleu happy. After that year happened I think then Kodiak's side of the story he joined a mail team to deliver mail in Nome his Mom and Dad are so proud of Kodiak, and Kodiak is proud of his self too.

Meanwhile in some unknown place in near Nome:

A little pup just running in the woods alone he likes to be alone sometimes he's a half wolf and Alaskan Husky blood inside of him. His father is a wolf and his mother is a husky his parents died from hunters in the forest it made the pup's life devastated with depression and sadness it's been about two years ago after his parents death and the pup's name is… Alphonse. He's not a pup anymore he is a strong wolf-dog sometimes he always thinking about the past when his parents died from the hunters meanwhile he walked in the woods by himself like always he saw a some known thing he don't know what it is he said "What is this thing some kind of fruit or something?" said Alphonse with a curious look on his face "Well I'm hungry there is nothing to et out here in this wilderness." Said Alphonse so he ate it suddenly his head started to hurt in pain "AHHHHHHHHH!" Alphonse screamed in pain he starts to get dizzy and fell down to ground starting throwing up blood out of his mouth blood is all over the snow a medium size blood puddle he starts to hear voices in his head saying **_"Yessss feel the darkness in you let the darkness take controll of you let the darkness controll your heart feel my dark powers runs through your body!" said the dark voice _**"WHO ARE YOU!" Alphonse shouted to the voice no response then after the pain of suffering he passed out. He was asleep for a long time it's about three days since he passed out Alphonse forgot what just happen he is trying to remember happen only he remembered he ate the unknown fruit he can't remember about his childhood.

He walked to his cave which he lives in and fell back to sleep the pain and suffering hurting his whole body since that night he is sad and miserable can't remember a thing about his childhood. The voice he said to him something about darkness in him with dark powers or something like that he been thinking a lot lately and kept thinking about thinking and thinking, thinking, thinking, and thinking and right now he gave up of thinking maybe tomorrow morning he will remember what happen that day.

…

Song ending opening:

Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fuckin' fight  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better  
I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever

And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever

Ending song over by: Three Days Grace Gone Forever

Hello everybody do you like my new story there. Do you want to know what happen to Alphonse well find out soon enough well I will work on the new chapter for this story next time review my story today or tomorrow I don't take your well talk to you later God bless you all my followers!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hello everybody this is my new chapter in The Power within me series this is Episode 2 in this story. Also, I do not own Balto or anything else okay people. Also, did you get the message of the Brotherhood of nod I did….Weird but my friends and I joined it I still keeping my guard up right now is just…. A weird feeling I'm having lately…. Well anyway anywho, Oh guys and girls I really sorry for not updating lately my internet was disconnected THAT'S SUCKS BUTTY! DX. Well everybody I hope review this chapter and also I hope you forgive me for this entire mishap well…. Enjoy! :D.

Episode 2: Strange visitor

One morning in the Alaskan Forest, I was awaken by the sunlight hitting my eyes I was kind of blinded by the light shining through my face, is kind of warm and safe. But, is nice….. Anyway, I rises up from the ground and starting to walk towards the light from outside. The pain from earlier is still acting up still I dunno what is that about but anyway nothing else matters anyway. Once I finally went outside I felt the cold wind blowing through my fur I inhaled, breathe in, and breathe outward through my nostrils.

….

The Forest is beautiful and magnificent picture what God made his creation his art. I was happy for his creation he had made for life but, something isn't right for me I feel inside my heart I felt anger and, unsatisfied it I felt, the pain has kicking in. *Unknown screaming* "AHHHH!" he screamed "What is happening to me…. Why am I like this?" he thought in his head, suddenly some unknown dark cloud came from his mouth "Aghhadjmncie!" he choked the dark cloud form into a animal the appearance is all black, and foggy suddenly Alphonse saw yellow eyes appeared he was shocked and stepped back towards the tree.

….

Alphonse stepped back and with shocking in his eyes what is he seeing **_"Hahaha!"_** unknown laugh **_"Well, well, well Alphonse good morning and nice to meet you."_** He introduce himself "W-Who are you and how do you know my name?!" Alphonse asked **_"Well, I'm your Darkside from your heart and I'm…YOU."_** He answered "No your not, your not me!" Alphonse shouted at the unknown being **_"Oooh yes Alphonse I'am you I'm your darkside from your heart I'm a part of you the shadows from your heart." _**He said "I meant your name?"Alphonse asked again **_"Well, my name is Dark and I'm a black wolf." _**Dark answered and turned into a black wolf with yellow eyes Alphonse was shocked when he seen him Dark was smiling at him and trying to take over him. "Well, Dark nice to meet you and what the HELL is going on?!" Alphonse shouted at Dark **_"Hey hey calm down bro mannn, I just want to make you laugh jeez can you take a JOKE huh RUDE!"_** Dark shouted at him "YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE!" Alphonse yelled at Dark

…

"YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE!" Alphonse yelled at Dark **_"Well, it is to me HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dark laughed _**Alphonse growled and ran towards Dark to attack him once he went towards Dark disappeared and poped out of nowhere behide him **_"I'm over here Little pup!" _**Dark called him Alphonse ran towards him and missed Dark appeared behide him **_"Look, you can't beat me okay pup I'm your darkside I cannot die I'm immortal see let me spell it for you I-M-M-O-R-T-A-L Okay." Dark explain _**"I KNOW HOW TO SPELL YOU IDIOT!" Alphonse yelled at him and Dark jumped in surprised **_"Woah, woah calm down boy I'm not here to fight" said Dark _**"AND, WHAT THE HELL YOU HERE FOR!" Alphonse yelled **_"I'm here to do my Job." Dark answered _**Alphonse calmed down and taking deep breaths like his Mother told him about taking deep breathes when he is angry that is a good memory. "And, what is this Job called?" Alphonse asked **_"HEH I'm not telling HEH don't make me laugh if I tell you."Dark answered _**"Tell me!" Alphonse shouted **_"Noooooooo."Said Dark being sarcastic "Okay I tell you one thing I'm here to take something Dear to you." Said Dark _**"Something Dear to me like what?" Alphonse asked **_"You'll see soon enough."Said Dark. _**

Dark walked towards Alphonse and turned into a dark cloud and, into his mouth Alphonse coughed and coughed even more, and blood came out of Alphonse, he was breathing hard and almost couldn't breathe. Alphonse walked towards the forest through the bushes and suddenly he saw his friends good thing nobody heard him he was happy at first than something came up to his head he couldn't remember who they are anymore.

….To be continued…..

Hey everybody I sorry this chapter is short and I promise I make it longer next time. Don't worry people I update this chapter next time I promise. Oh yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter I hope you like it and review it! Hahahaha XD I'll make more stories next time bye and Godd bless you ALL! XDDD.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hello everybody this is a NEW CHAPTER! XD Yes I'm soooo excited to make a new chapter y'all I hope you will enjoy it and review me or PM me about my story, or anything you want to talk about. And before you read I want to say I don't owned Balto or anything okay people. Well… Enjoy! :D

….. Episode 3: The Memories

Since that incident happened, he said he's my darkside in my heart that's impossible it's true that everybody has a darkside not like… THIS!…. Seriously what is going on? "God give me an answer what is going on?" Alphonse thought. He walked towards the bushes and heard talking and laughing he went to check it out. His friends were there having a good time Alphonse was happy they were here suddenly a pain came from his head it came back. "Argh…. My head….it hurts the pain it came back again God Dammit!" Alphonse though in pain, now the pain stopped he got up from the ground and shakes the dirt off of him. "What the hell the pain is gone….. Weird." Alphonse thought he went towards the bush and his friends looked at him with a confused and worried look on their faces. "Hey guy's how's it going?" Alphonse smiled and everybody got quiet first they look at each other and than to Alphonse. "W-W-Who are you, have we met before?" said the other wolf this wolf has a scar on his right eye with yellow and blue eyes. "Oh come on Beku do you remember me?" Alphonse asked

…

"No I don't I don't know who you are." Beku answered "Me either I don't know." The others said the same thing "Guy's really you don't remember me?" Alphonse starting to get nervous everyone shook their head Alphonse felt a little tear coming down in his left eye. Alphonse Wolfy face turns red and said "WHAT HELL HAPPEN TO YOU GUY'S WE BEEN FRIENDS FOR ABOUT 3 YEARS, AND SOMEHOW YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME!" Alphonse yelled at them everybody was shock of Alphonse's outburst. Alphonse ran back to the bushes crying his eyes out everybody looked at each other seeing what's happening to him they never even met him.

…..

Meanwhile

After Alphonse came out of the bushes still crying sadly suddenly Alphonse heard laughing a dark laugh, dark stuff came out of his mouth. **_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, WELL IS IT LOVING YOUR FRIENDS DON'T REMEMBER YOU HOW SAD HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _** Dark laughed "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Alphonse yelled at Dark **_"WHOA, What's your problem this is funny!" _**Dark smiled "THIS IS NOT FUNNY YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Alphonse yelled top of his lungs "MY LIFE IS RUIN NOW BECAUSE OF YOU!" Alphonse shouted **_"UH-OH somebody's got mental issues!" _**said Dark making a retard sign "SHHHHHHUUUUUTTTT THE FUUUCCCKKK UPPPPPPP!" Alphonse yelled at him Dark shuts up quick "Look listen to me my life I mean MY LIFE IS RUINED!"Alphonse explained "Now my friends can't remember me what's going on did you caused this do you?!" Alphonse asked Dark stood there quiet not saying a work "Well DO YOU!" Alphonse shouted **_"…." _**Dark didn't say anything "TELL MEEEE!" Alphonse yelled Dark said nothing "Please tell me….p-please!" said Alphonse tears coming from his eyes Dark closed his yellow and black eyes and form into a dark cloud and went into Alphonse's mouth. Alphonse took a deep, deep breath and screamed out loud to let God hear his cry for his help. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alphonse cried his eyes out almost making a puddle full of tears. "GOD I NEED YOU HELP, HELP ME GOD PLEASE HELP ME!" Alphonse cried to God to hear his call.

…

Alphonse cried for a long time almost all day till Dark, and Alphonse fell asleep taking break anger. Dark came out of his chest not going to his mouth, because he doesn't to wake him up **_"I am so, so sorry Alphonse for all this. I trying to explain everything I could but…. I have to keep it a secret." _**Dark thought and cried and Dark uses his dark powers to move him softly to the cave, and drop him down softly and gently, Dark went to Alphonse and lay next to him not close like a Gay couple just about a couple of inches away from him and fell asleep.

Hey everybody! Like my new chapter I hope you do! XD What's gonna happen to Alphonse and Dark are they go to get along or will they be friends later on the next day! I dunno yet HAHAHAHAHA! XDD Oh I want to let you know I have a new Forum called The Organization XVII I need more Members in my Group and I am a leader I explain everything! XD Oh yeah I have a Question for you? :D What character do you like Alphonse or Dark and tell me why you like them? Okay this is all I got bye everybody and God Bless you ALL!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hello Balto Fans! How's everyone doing this fine day! Good! Oh yeah this is my new chapter in this story. In my dear friend MajorBalto243 asked a question in Chapter 3, well brother this chapter explains everything you need to know. Don't worry also I don't owned Balto or anything okay Brothers and sisters! XD

**[{}]**

Episode 4: Getting ready!

One morning, I woke up side of the cave I saw Dark laying there sleep I still upset with him. I walked up to him snoring at the storm "Hey dumbass wake your ass up!" Alphonse commanded him "Grrr…uh." Dark starting to wake up "Well good morning Alphonse." Dark said with a smile "Yeah yeah good morning to you Blah, blah." said Alphonse being sarcastic "Geez I want one good morning gosh dang." Said Dark "…"Alphonse stayed quiet "Hey Al are you okay from yesterday are you cooled down now?" Dark asked "Yeah I am right now just please, please tell me everything you know? Alphonse answered and asked him "I told you I can't tell about that, I only here to teach you how to use the Power of Darkness." Dark answered "B-But I'm Christian I believe in God the almighty savior of our world, I don't want to use the Power of Darkness." said Alphonse with surprise. "Yeah brother praise the Lord thank you Jesus AMEN!" Dark trying to be funny "Dude don't do that its kind of offencing you being sarcastic." Alphonse told him "Oh sorry Bro" said Dark scratching his Wolfy ears "That's alright." Alphonse smiled.

…

"Okay so I was saying my boss you know who." Dark continued "What do you mean "you know who"?" Alphonse asked "You know who." Dark pointed down to the ground and Alphonse looked down "Ohhhh that you know who heh, heh sorry." Alphonse chuckled "That's alright!" Dark laughed "Okay back to what I said you , I mean YOU have a choice to use the Power of Darkness or you choose to refuse you'll not getting your old Memories back you will be Lonely, betrayed having no friends around you okay what would you choose?" Dark told him "Hmmm….. I dunno if I use the power of darkness I become a bad person—" Alphonse stopped "Look trust me you not going to be a bad person, trust me." Dark told Alphonse. "… Okay I use the Power of Darkness, but I still have Light in my heart!" Alphonse chooses "Hmpt okay here it goes!" Dark smiled and uses his Dark powers the Dark dust ran towards Alphonse, and Alphonse got scared.

…

"Don't be afraid of it Al, let the Darkness go through your body away from your heart." Said Dark trying to calm down Alphonse. "U-Uh Okay." Alphonse got nervous than the darkness went inside of Alphonse, Alphonse didn't choked or move in inch he just stands there with surprise. Once all the darkness all over him inside of his body a Dark glow came out of Alphonse's body. "W-What the t-this power it feels so, so weird but powerful. I feel stronger and powerful inside my body" said Alphonse looking around his body "That's the Power of Darkness you can control it but there is a most powerful technique and nobody will destroy it, but you'll soon find out." Dark explain and smiled "Well, it's kind of cool though." Alphonse smiled.

…

"So, hey Al do you want to teach you how to use that power?" Dark asked "Sure!" Alphonse was excited about it! So they went outside and went to a middle open field everything is all green and fresh. Alphonse and Dark stopped and Dark looked at Alphonse, Alphonse looked at him too. "OOOOkay let's start here!" Dark smiled "Okay come on let's start!" Alphonse shouted at him with happiness "Okay here's the trick its takes time but you can handle it okay bro!" said Dark "Okay dude!" Alphonse smiled. "Oh yeah, hey Dark can I ask you a question?" Alphonse asked "Sure spit it out I love questions!" Dark laughed "Okay why is your voice changed it used to be dark and scary like last night?" Alphonse asked again "Oh that, I can change voice all the time." Dark smiled "Really?"Alphonse surprised "Yeah but don't worry I explain everything!"Dark smiled "Hehehe okay sure!" Alphonse chuckled.

Sooo everything went normal but in the inside in my heart I still don't like but, the outside I liked him as a friend. I hope he treats me right with respect. But why is he so nice to me and smiling so friendly to me what's going on around here I need to know, what is his secret.

_**Hello everybody this is my new chapter I hope you enjoy it! I want to thank Majorbalto243 for believing me for making this chapter thank you and God bless you brother thanks a lot! XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Hello, everybody I know it's a long update I was busy hanging out with my friends. Well, I don't Balto or anything well guys and girls I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Episode 5

The Teaching

Well, since that morning Dark and I went to the open field lots of room, and nobody to meddle us. "Okay, Al I will teach you how to use these Dark powers."Said Dark "Yeah, let's gets this show on the road!" Alphonse shouted excitedly "Heheh, okay try to focus your opponent, lock your eyes on your opponent." Dark chuckled and told him "Okay."Alphonse understood. Alphonse, locked his eyes on Dark and Dark has his eyes on Alphonse, they stood still and Dark makes his first move Dark summon his dark powers "Dark Aura!" he summoned the dark little fireballs shoots towards Alphonse and Alphonse dodge roll out of the way so, Alphonse doesn't have any dark powers he doesn't know what to do "_**Okay, Alphonse you don't have any dark powers like Dark but I think I have to hit him?"**_ Alphonse thought. So, Alphonse ran towards Dark and Alphonse jump as high as he could, but Dark summoned another magic "WIND!" he summoned the gust of wind came out of nowhere and made Dark jump even higher. Alphonse surprised by Dark uses his dark powers by jumping very high he said "WHAT THE HELL MAN HOW THE HELL I CAN GET UP THERE!" Alphonse shouted at Dark "Hahaha, well you can jump up here you can do it!" Dark laughed "NO I CAN'T I DON'T HAVE DARK POWERS LIKE YOU!" Alphonse shouted again "I know you can do it!" Dark smiled.

…. MEANWHILE

"Come on Al, you can do it!" Dark shouted Alphonse was on the ground thinking what he would do. "Come on Alphonse you can it do, you have to think!" Alphonse thought and closed his eyes a few seconds later Alphonse opened his eyes and summon a magic spell. "AEROGA!" Alphonse shouted and summoned it, *_**Aero means "wind" samething as Dark's magic* **_a gust of wind went towards Alphonse he flew up in the air same distance as Dark's is. "Hahaha, congrats Al you did it!" Dark laughed and smiled "Haha, yeah I did!" Alphonse laughed also, "Okay, now I have to tell you what these magics called"said Dark "Alright, let's get down first."Alphonse smiled and they flew down gently to the ground an sat down. "Okay, first thing first so there more magics what are they called?" Alphonse asked and Dark took a deep breathe and said "Yes, they're more of them they called "Firaga, Blizzraga, Thundaga, Curaga, Graviga, Aeroga, and Stopga." Dark answered they're all lot of magic _***These, magic is from Kingdom Hearts 1, and I don't own any thing* **_"Wow, there are all lot of magic where do I find them?" Alphonse asked again "Well, these magic can be found in books, or teachers which is "Me"." Dark answered to Alphonse's question "Well, let's go we need those magics!" Alphonse shouted "Woahhh, hold on buster if we go out there in the Alaskan woods we might get in danger. Well, who knows there might be something out there to kill us?" Dark explain to him "Dark, you cannot die your immortal!" Alphonse shouted at Dark "True, but we just don't know what's out there." said Dark. "Uhh, HELLR!" said Dark with a ghetto street talk "Oh, shut up you darn wolf!" Alphonse shouted.

….. Meanwhile after arguing

"Well, we have to save our till tomorrow." Said Dark with a calm voice "Wait, what's tomorrow?" Alphonse asked "Tomorrow, we going to a little town called "Nome"." Dark answered "Nome?" Alphonse got confused "Nome is a little town we are going tomorrow. Last night, I had a vision that town is going to be in danger."Dark said with a sad calm voice "Really, but we need to go now!" Alphonse was surprised "No we can't we need to rest and let our energy get's its boost." Said Dark "Uhm…okay."Alphonse got quiet "Okay, we need to have a BIG day tomorrow try to get some sleep." Said Dark and Alphonse was getting ready to get comfortable "Okay, Mom!" Alphonse laughed "Hahahaha!" Dark laughed also "Hahahaha!" Alphonse also laughed too "Good night Al." said Dark "Good night Dark, see you in the morning." said Alphonse.

….. Somewhere unknown in Alaska

In the unknown dark cave "Well, Dark tought him well." Unknown male voice "Yes, he did I can't wait to beat that wolf-dog's ass!" Unknown female voice "YEAH, I WANT HIS SEMEN!" The unknown male voice shouted. Everybody got quiet for about a few seconds "I'm mad everybody got quiet!" said the guard in the background "Uhhh… dude who are saying about his semen and which one?" said the female voice "I talking to Dark he is a sexy motherf***er, he is right for me!" said the male voice "Dude shut the f*** up already you stupid gay wolf!" said the female voice "Well, I was saying he is a one sexy Motherf**-."said the male voice and stopped "Bro, you are gay!. And stop talking about that and nobody got no time for that!" said the other male voice "Ohh sorry!" the male voice being sarcastic. "Calm down my children, there's no need to fight." Said the male dark voice "We sorry boss." They said all together "Your Master is forgiving you, and now this is all in plan." Said the dark male voice.

…. To be continued

_**Hello everybody, here! Did you like this episode I know you do! XD Okay, I announced that in my forum in The Organization XVII has a new topic it's called Create your own character! It's explain in the "Rules" just read it and you'll find out! XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Hello everybody this is a new chapter in this story. Okay guys I don't own Balto or anything , I hope you like it! XD**_

Episode 6: The journey begins

I was woke up by sunlight, shining through my face again. It was a good sleep anyway I dreamed about an unknown female canine she is beautiful looking. She called me name and ran towards her. She ran also but, I can't keep up with her and I called her out loud she didn't hear me and suddenly she's gone that's how I woke up. "GOOD MORNING SLEEPY HEAD!" Dark shouted at his ear with joyfulness "OWWW!" Alphonse yelped "STOP YELLING IN MY EAR YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Alphonse yelled at Dark "Oh, sorry." Dark apologized "Okay, so what's up?"Alphonse asked "Come on you remember last night today is a BIG day." Dark answered "Oh, yeah that well let's go then." Alphonse noticed he got up and went to the outside of the cave. But, Dark stopped him and Alphonse froze "What?" Alphonse asked "Before we go, let's go find something to eat first." Dark answered and walked towards the exit. "Okay."Alphonse chuckled.

….. Meanwhile in the forest

Dark and Alphonse were on the dirt ground looking for prey. "Okay, do you know how to catch a prey?" Dark answered "Uh, duh sure I do."Alphonse said with a dumb look on his face. "Okay, okay I was just asking so… SHHH!" Dark shhed him they saw a deer about a couple of feet away not that far. They watched closely towards the deer while eating grass "Wait!" Dark shouted quietly "What?"Alphonse asked "I know how to kill it without running towards it."Dark answered "Really how?" Alphonse asked again "Just watch Alphonsi!" Dark smiled "Daarrk don't call me that it's sounds weird!" Alphonse shouted quietly so Dark uses his dark powers and summoned "DARK KNIVES!" Dark summoned suddenly a bunch of knives surrounds the deer and the knives look like swigglely sticks and stab the deer. The blood splat all over the place and the dark swigglely knives are gone Dark and Alphonse came out of the bushes and said "Uhhh… you should've made it straighter?" Alphonse said with a puzzled look "HA, that's what she said!"Dark laughed "What a stupid wolf." Alphonse thought while Dark still laughing hard.

….. After laughing and eating

So, Alphonse and Dark stopped eating the deer from earlier. "Okay, let's go we need to go to Nome."said Alphonse "Okay, let's get going now."said Dark. They walking going towards Nome when they talked about it last night. It's about two hours since they walked "Mannn, are we there yet!" Alphonse complained Dark sniffed into the air and said "No, not there yet but close."Dark answered "How close?"Alphonse asked "Very close just be patient okay buddy."Dark smiled suddenly Dark stopped and Alphonse noticed Dark stopped "Hey, what's wrong and why did we stopped?" Alphonse asked "Shhh, I heard somebody coming that's why we stop." Dark answered "Keep low." Dark whispered to Alphonse so they bended down to the ground and see what happens. Suddenly, Dark sees underneef the bushes Dark sees a big foot and Dark sniffed the air Dark's ears were straight up he recognize that smell "Dark, what's wrong who's here?" Alphonse whispered to Dark "I-I smell HUMAN!"Dark shouted quietly "HUMAN!?"Alphonse got surprise of what Dark said "Human, what is a human?" Alphonse asked "A Human is an animal walks in two legs."Dark answered "An animal walks in two legs? That's impossible!" Alphonse said with shock in his eyes "I know that's impossible but, is possible for them…. NOW I'M JEALOUS NOW!" Dark shouted quietly Alphonse shook his head and sighed then Alphonse noticed the you call "Human" starting to move forward into the forest. "Dark, look he's moving."Alphonse pointed and Dark looked he was right he is moving.

….

Alphonse still looking at the human suddenly a shook hit Alphonse in his head "Arggh!"Alphonse howled quietly in pain and the human was gone out of sight. Dark, noticed Alphonse was in pain "Alphonse, what's wrong. Are you okay?"Dark asked Alphonse "M-My h-head hurt!" Alphonse answered "Its, okay Alphonse pull it through!" Dark shouted at him in panic mode "_**Okay, okay think…think…. I GOT IT!"**_ Dark thought and got the answer to the problem he sniffed the air he smelled water a river not too far. "Okay, Al there's a river maybe it can help you."Dark trying to calm Alphonse and, Alphonse nodded they both walked together to the river is not that long at all it took about a minute to get over there. "FINALLY, we , Al just lie down and relax I going to calm your head down."Dark said while he putting down Alphonse gently in the ground. Alphonse moaned in pain "_**Hang in there buddy."**_ Dark thought. Dark, use his dark powers to heal him he water to calm the nerves in Alphonse's head. He waterbend the water towards Alphonse _***waterbending I got it from Avatar the Last airbender I love that T.V. Show* **_the water glowed in blue color it's very bright Dark almost blinded by the light. After, the glow disappeared Alphonse stopped moaning and opened his eyes and said "Argh, mann that hurts really badly." Alphonse said rubbing his head with his paw "You okay?" Dark asked "Yeah, I'm okay just dizzy that's all."Alphonse answered "Okay, after that when away you want to continue?" Dark asked and got up "Sure, but I tired is there a cave nearby?" Alphonse answered and asked "Hmm… yeah I think it's nearby somewhere." Dark answered "It's go to take a long time to find a cave to sleep in for the night. Also, it's getting dark let's just sleep here."Said Alphonse and Dark nodded and said "Okay, let's stay here then. We continue our journey tomorrow and goodnight, and sleep tight."Said Dark "Goodnight, Dark you too." Alphonse said goodnight to him back.

….. To be continued

_**Hey, everybody did you enjoyed Episode 6? I know you do! XD What's gonna happen to Dark and Al, do they make it to Nome? Do they make it through the human's territory? Well, you see soon enough I see you guy's later till a new update. God bless you and let the light be in your heart. Goodbye :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Hello everybody this a new update today! In, today's episode 7 something happens to Alphonse he's awake for his sleep. I hope you enjoy! XD**_

Episode 7: Journey's begin part 2

The Sun came out from the background and awakens Alphonse. "Mannn, that's a good sleep I'm have today!" Alphonse thought and stretched. When he was stretching suddenly Alphonse felt something weird when he got up but, he doesn't mind. He stood up, and rubbed his head so Alphonse walked the river Dark and Alphonse found yesterday. His eyes still kind of shut, and he was kind of sleepy. So, after he walked through the forest Alphonse made it to the river, then he bended down to the river and drank the water. Suddenly the animals saw Alphonse with a weird look on their faces. Then Alphonse looked up and saw ALL the animals looking at him weird. "What?" Alphonse asked then animals ran away. "Oookay, what hell wrong with these people?" Alphonse asked himself then Alphonse looked down at the water. Alphonse, saw his refection then Alphonse starting to get panic "W-WHAT HAPPEN TO MY BODY!"Alphonse shouted then he screamed "_**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_Alphonse screamed out loud, the scream is SO loud the birds flew out their nest. And the sound waves hits Dark. "AH! H-Huh Oh no ALPHONSE!" Dark noticed Al's scream so Dark ran towards the scream came from "Hmm, I think the scream came from the river. So, Dark ran fast like the wind past through trees, bushes, rocks, and animals so Dark made to the river. Dark saw a human boy with long black hair like a girl hair. Dark looked around to find Alphonse but, he's not here but his scent here. Then suddenly Alphonse smelled Dark's scent he looked behind him and he saw Dark. "Dark, what's wrong with me!?" Alphonse asked then Dark noticed that the human boy know his name but, he recognized his voice then Dark said "Alphonse?" Dark asked with confusion.

"It's me Dark, its Alphonse!" Alphonse replied then Dark notice that is Alphonse's voice "Alphonse, what's happening to you? You're a Human?"Dark asked "I was asking the same thing. I don't know what's happening to my body; somehow I'm cold LOOK I HAVE NO FUR!" Alphonse answered and shouted. "Hmm… maybe… just maybe…"Dark thought out loud "Maybe what?"Alphonse asked, after Dark was thinking and got the answer. "I know what the problem is."Dark got the answer "Really, what is it?"Alphonse asked "The problem is that… hmmm did you look at that human male from yesterday?" Dark asked "Why, yes I did I looked at him really hard."Alphonse answered "HA! That what she said!" Dark laughed and Alphonse sighed "Just please give me an answered. You're so immature."Alphonse after Dark was done laughing "Okay, you look at him hard and maybe in your powers used a magic spell to make you look like a human."Dark explained "Ohhh you're saying that if I look at people or other things I look at really hard. I become like them."said Alphonse "Yes, that's correct!" Dark smiled "So it's like a disguise!" Alphonse also smiled "Yeah, but anybody can have that power only for people who has Dark or Light powers. Also, you'll gonna learn ALL of this when we go further into our journey." Dark explained "Don't worry I will learn this eventually further in the future!"Alphonse smiled.

"Okay, we need to go continue our journey to Nome we get there about I don't know about a couple of hours. No hard time."Dark said while he was looking up the sunrise "Okay!" Alphonse gave him a thumb up and Dark chuckled "Also, you need some clothes because… you're naked."said Dark and Alphonse looked down he notice Dark was right after all. "OH SHIT! YOU'RE RIGHT!" Alphonse got surprised "Where can find some clothes?"Alphonse asked "Well… let me see."Dark looked up and sniffed the air his ears went shoots straight up "Okay, I smelled a campsite somewhere in the forest it's not too far for here."said Dark "Okay, let's go before its gets dark."said and Alphonse ran towards the campsite what Dark told me , they made it to the campsite they saw people in there parents, children, sled-dogs, and everything else in there. "Okay, darky what should we do?"Alphonse whispered "Wellll… hmm hey look you see that male teenager hanging up clothes. Maybe that's his clothes you can take them without being caught."Dark pointed "Okay, I can see the human teenager moving towards his family and friends. Then Alphonse moves the other side of the woods and lock on the clothes and Dark keeping an eye on the human's.

Then Alphonse came out of the bushes and went towards the clothes. "Okay, this is his clothes. Okay, okay…think, think…"Alphonse thinked then suddenly Alphonse saw the cool shoes and clothes "Oh what the hell it won't hurt!" Alphonse chuckled. He grabbed everything he could all the shoes and clothes after that Alphonse got the clothes in his hands ran off to the bushes like a chimpanzee. After, he ran to the bushes Alphonse put o the clothes it fits really good every shirt, and every shoe it fits. Then Alphonse ran to Dark, "Okay, Dark let's go!" Alphonse whispered Dark nodded and ran off then disappeared. _**MEANWHILE:**_ In the campsite all of the humans went to the tent the human teenager noticed his clothes is gone "_**WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN TO MY CLLLOOOOOTTHHHEESSSS!" **_the human boy shouted. After, the clothes picking Dark and Alphonse continued on their journey to Nome. "Hey Dark?"Alphonse asked "Yeah, buddy." Dark replied "well, in the few days since we're a little team. Why are you so nice to my and are you really my darkside?" Alphonse asked "Uhh, no I'm not your darkside I just want to scare you! Hehehe also, you know why I being nice to you?" Dark asked and chuckled "No what that?" Alphonse answered "Well, I being nice to you because…. because that I never really have a friend before and you're my first."Dark chuckled and looked at Alphonse "Oh really, you don't have a friend before?" Alphonse asked and Dark nodded "Mann bro, I'm so sorry."Alphonse felt bad for Dark "Well, that's okay I get used to it just don't worry your daddy will be okay!"Dark smiled "Hahaha okay and your not my daddy!"Alphonse laughed "Hey I was making you laugh. Well, that does the trick!"Dark chuckled "Hahaha yeah, mann you are funny Dark just sometimes what is my mood for today!"Alphonse laughed "Hahahaha thank you!"Dark also laughed. "Heheheh, your welcome!"Alphonse chuckled.

After, they stop laughing they continue to walk to Nome and finding whatever they looking for.

…. To be continued

_**Hello everybody this Episode 7 and I will post Episode 8 tomorrow! XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Hello everybody this is new chapter for today. Dark and Alphonse actually made it to Nome, and I hope you enjoy! XD**_

Episode 8: Nome

In the last couple of hours later, Dark and Alphonse were still walking to Nome eventually they almost there Dark still sniffing the air and tells Alphonse they almost close to Nome. Alphonse was so excited he never went a human town before. "Yeah, finally it took so long to get to Nome. Oh my God I'm sooo excited!" Alphonse smiled in excitement "Clam down little buddy it's go to take an hour we get to Nome."Dark chuckled "I know but, I'm just sooo excited hahaha!"Alphonse laughed when Dark heard what Alphonse said he just chuckled. "Oh!" Dark noticed something "What?"Alphonse asked "Oh, I forgot to tell you that there is a guy. He knows ALL magics spells and attacks."Dark answered "Really, I want to go see him I want to learn all about these powers!"Alphonse smiled "Hahahaha, you get there Alphonse!"Dark laughed "Hahahahaha, yeah we do it together as friends!"Alphonse also laughed and the other hand Dark nodded and smiled. After the talking and silly stuff they kept walking, walking, and walking till they the end of the forest. "GOD! WHEN THE HELL IS NOME, WE BEEN WALKING FOR HOURS! I'M STARTING TO PASS OUT!" Alphonse angry with rage "We here!" Dark smiled "YEAH, RIGHT YOU JUST WANT ME TO SHUT-… What."Alphonse yelled and stopped with surprise "I said we're here!'Dark smiled "Really let's go!'Alphonse shouted with happiness. They ran towards the end of the forest and music in the background _***Music Kingdom Hearts ll Hand in Hand***_ but, suddenly Alphonse's tripped and the music stopped playing. "REALLY!" Dark yelled "YOU FREAKING TRIP FOR NOTHING. OUR BEST MOMENT BY THE MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND WE ARRIVED IN NOME AND, YOU DECIDED TO TRIP!" Dark yelled at Alphonse "WELL, I'M SORRY TO RUIN YOU PARADE MUSIC. I CAN'T GET USE TO WALK IN TWO LEGS!" Alphonse yelled "WELL, MAYBE YOU JUST STOP THE HUMAN FORM AND JUST BE IN ANIMAL FORM!" Dark yelled "SO, HOW DO YOU DO IT THEN MR. CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!"Alphonse yelled back at him "W-W-WELL I DON'T KNOW RIGHT NOW MAYBE WE JUST ASK THE GUY. MAYBE HE KNOWS HOW TO DO IT!"Dark yelled "Okay, fine let's go!" Alphonse shouted "Ok!"Dark shouted back. Wellll, that's a really unusual scene we just having. So they made it to the end the forest, it was really is Nome it's beautiful with snow, cold winds, and something else in there. So, they walked down towards the town there is a lot of people walking, sale stuff, little argument, laughing and having a good time.

"Wow, so this is Nome and a lot of humans."said Alphonse "Yeah there is a lot of them even dogs."said Dark while he looking the town around him. Suddenly Alphonse noticed something "Wait, Dark you're a wolf. You're not allowed in this town!"Alphonse noticed "Yeah, I know. But why you asked?"Dark asked "I asked because wolves can't be in a human territory like this town. Maybe something will bad happen to you if you stay here for long!"Alphonse got worried "Don't worry Al I'll be okay. I heard a story about a wolf-dog, just like you, but I know what his name but I don't know how to say it." Dark was thinking about it. After, Dark was thinking he got the wolf-dog's name "I got it! His name is Balto!"Dark figured it out "Really, it took you about 10 minutes to figure out his name is!'Alphonse shouted "Well, heheheh I'm a slow thinker."Dark laughed "Oh, dear Lord Father of God I will slap him one day."Alphonse sighed "So, how do I find him this "Balto guy"?"Alphonse asked then Dark yawned "Well…. I not sure, maybe some people in this town know about him."Dark starting get sleepy "Ohhh…Dark, your getting sleepy let's get some place to sleep. Also, it's getting dark."said Alphonse. Suddenly the dark cloud thing surrounds Alphonse, and Alphonse doesn't what's happening to him "Darrrk!"Alphonse shouted and Dark notice Alphonse's transformation after the blink of an eye Alphonse turns into a wolf-dog again. "Wow, I back to my old self again!"Alphonse smiled then he rolled down into the ground and said "Awww this is feels soooo good!" Alphonse laughed while he's rolling in the ground "Dude get up. Let's get a place to sleep for the night."Dark chuckled "Okay, hehehe!"Alphonse chuckled also. After, they stop laughing they walked to an Old mill while Alphonse opened the door inside there's nobody in there just an empty room. "Good, nobodies here."Alphonse smiled awhile they walked towards the pile of hay and Dark dropped himself in the pile "Ahhh that feels nice! Better than the dirty ground!"Dark chuckled "Yeah, you said it!"Alphonse smiled. Alphonse wasn't very tried he feels like he wants to explore the town "Hey, Dark I going to take a look around the town. Don't worry I'll come back."Alphonse said and took off and Dark didn't listen to him he fell asleep.

Well, Alphonse was having fun looking around the town he saw a lot of things going around like human boy's and girl's petting him when he walked by, even older human's gave him a treat for no reason, and even other dogs they don't even mind walking by them. After, Alphonse walked around Nome and heading back to the old mill, suddenly somebody said something right behide Alphonse. "Hey!" The unknown male voice "Huh?" Alphonse looked back "Yeah you Hybrid!" The male voice said to Alphonse "Hybrid? Who are you calling a Hybrid?"Alphonse asked "You are you're a Hybrid."Male voice answered "So what."said Alphonse "So what, so what your in my town!" the Male voice shouted "Who are you!?"Alphonse asked "Well, my name is Steele."Steele with an evil chuckled "Steele?" Alphonse got surprised.

… To be continued

_**Hello everybody! Yes Steele's back ooo I don't like him! XD Oh yeah, Lt. Jenkins is helping me for the next chapter we're doing a Collaboration together I hope he respond to me heheheh! XD Well, we'll update soon God bless you and have a great day! XD**_


	9. Chapter 9 (Short)

_**Disclaimer: Hello everybody, this is a new update of this story. Like I said I don't own Balto or other anythings. Oh yeah, Steele's back some more! I hope you enjoy it! XD**_

Episode 9: Alphonse vs. Steele (Short)

It was almost close to night fall but, Alphonse was stopped by a big husky. "Steele? What a weird name."Alphonse almost starting to laugh. "My name is not "WEIRD" and, Steele stands for metal. And, I made for steel!"Steele got angry "Hahahaha, so your parents named you "Steele" because you're made for steel hahahaha!"Alphonse laughed and Steele starting to get mad "Grrrr, it's not funny you little wolf-dog!"Steele yelled at Alphonse. "Stop calling me a wolf-dog I have a name!"Alphonse shouted "Why don't you come over here and make me shut up!"Steele shouted back "Okay, fine you want a fight. Well, you got on!" Alphonse yelled. _***Playing Kingdom Hearts 2 The 13**__**th**__** Struggle***_ "DARKNESS!"Alphonse summoned and suddenly dark clouds forms around Alphonse, and Steele the other hand got surprise. "W-What the hell are you!?"Steele got scared and asked "I am Alphonse and I have the power of DARKNESS!" Alphonse answered "So, you're evil!"Steele shouted "No not evil I'm just protecting myself. Enough talk let's fight!"Alphonse shouted "Okay, I want that!"Steele said while he's in his fighting stance. Alphonse was also in his fighting stance. Then, Steele makes his move then Alphonse remembered what Dark said about being in a combat. "Okay, I remember about what Dark said also magic spells. That's only he knows is…. magic. Steele ran towards Alphonse dodge rolled out of the way and, Steele didn't where did he go "Over here you stupid dog!"Alphonse laughed "Don't call me stupid you mutt!" Steele shouted with rage.

Alphonse fulled up his energy with darkness. "NOW STEELE FEEL ME POWER HITS RIGHT IN YOU'RE FACE! STOPGA!" Alphonse summoned the huge clock came behide Alphonse and Steele got scared and ran as fast as he could but, it's too late Alphonse's power caught Steele and froze him. Only, Steele can move is his eyes and talk a little bit only you hear is his mumbling Alphonse can understand everything. _***Kingdom Hearts 2 The 13**__**th**__** Struggle stop playing***_ "Hahahaha! Mannn it's going to take a lot of running speed to get away from me! Hahahaha!"Alphonse laughed "Yeerr nnot geetting away from this!" Steele mumbled. Then, Alphonse uses his dark powers to let Steele talk "Huff, huff pftt! Finally I can move…Wait GRR AHH…Maannn, I only can move is my head."Steele said trying to move. "You move about in a little bit it won't take that long, just sit tight."said Alphonse "WHAT!? I'LL BE FROZEN ABOUT A LONG TIME!" Steele yelled "NO! You stupid dumbass! I said it will take a little bit about 10 minutes! Listen once in you're life!" Alphonse shouted. After, Alphonse stopped yelling at Steele than he walked away. "HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOU WOLF-DOG!" Steele yelled than Alphonse got angry and summoned a magic but, suddenly it's not one of his magic.

Alphonse turned around fast, than he lifted his paw and stumped to the ground hard. And the ground rumbled a little bit and the earth moves towards Steele fast. The earth hits Steele _***What I mean the "Earth" I mean the example, like Earthbending***_ "AAHHHH!" Steele screamed "CALL ME A WOLF-DOG ONE MORE TIME YOU'RE HISTORY!"Alphonse yelled. Then Alphonse walked away. It took about a couple of minutes because he walked so far away from the old mill, once Alphonse got to the old mill Dark was still sleeping. "Ohh Dark you idiot."Alphonse chuckled than he walked to the big pile of hay by Dark and lay down next to him. And Alphonse was so excited to tell Dark he had new powers and the excitement made him sleepy. Alphonse closes his eyes and fell asleep.

…. To be continued

_**Hello guys I know this is a short chapter it's just a little episode I make a new one tomorrow. Oh yeah, have you heard they making a new Kingdom Hearts also they making Kingdom Heart 2.5 HD Remix. PM me about it I know a lot about video game! XD**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello everybody, I know it's been awhile to update I was verys busy with school, and also looking for a high school. Anywho, this chapter wrote by Majorbalto243, we both collob with each right I writing chapter 11 today. Right now, Majorbalto243 thanks all lot bro you're the BEST! XD**_

Chapter 10

Alphonse is in a deep sleep. As he's sleeping, Dark is watching him with worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry Alphonse. I won't let the darkness take over you" he whispers to himself.

He keeps watching Alphonse before he falls back to sleep. In a different part of Nome, Balto and another hybrid with silver eyes are sitting next to each other on a roof that allows them to see all of Nome.

Balto turns to the other and asks, "Alex, did you see the new dog in town?" Alex nods his head.

"Yeah I saw him. There's something about him that seems… odd, you know?" "Why do you say that?" asks Balto.

"Well, I saw him fight Steele." "So what? Everyone wants to fight Steele."

"Yeah, but I saw him attack Steele with the ground! And when he won, he just… vanished into thin air! I'm telling you, there is something off with that dog and I'm going to figure out what it is." Balto frowns at Alex.

"So what, are you going to confront him or something?" Alex shakes his head.

"No, last thing I need is to be crushed beneath the ground. I'm just going to observe him, just to make sure that I'm right about him."

"And if you're not?"

"Then I'll leave him alone." Balto shakes his head.

"Alex, sometimes I wonder if you are doing things the safest way possible." Alex laughs and stands up.

"Balto, sometimes I wonder if you will tell Jenna that you like her. But I don't see that happening so shut it"

and he walks along the rooftops until Balto loses sight of him.

_***OOOOOO Alex is trying to find more about Alphonse, will he find more about? You'll see soon enough. Josh OUT!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Konnichiwa! How y'all doing? I'm doing well. :D Anywho, this is a new chapter I wrote this tomorrow Majorbalto will do the next one. Well, this is all I have to say right now, well enjoy the new chapter. :D**_

Chapter 11

Alphonse woke up, he yawed and scrached is neck with his paw. He noticed Dark is asleep in the hay in the Old mill. Then, he also noticed what happen last night him and Steele were fighting. So, Alphonse forgets it and move on.

One hour later…

Alphonse woke Dark up, "Hey, Dark wake up?" Alphonse shaking him

"Agh…Uhm…Huh? Oh it's you Alphonse, what's up?" Dark woked up and asked

Alphonse stood up and said with excitement "Look Dark, look what I can do?!" Alphonse said then suddenly Alphonse stomp his paw on the ground and made a statue of himself.

And Dark mouth dropped and surprise of his new abilltiy. Alphonse just laughs about what he had made, and Al he's actually kind of happy about it. "Hehehe, so what do you think!?" Alphonse laughed Dark just looked at the statue of him with a surprise look on his face.

"Uhh, that is the most immense power I ever seen in my life," "and how do you even do that?" Dark was shocked and asked

"Umm… I not sure is just, popped up to me that's all."Alphonse answered "But, overall I protected myself from this dog." Alphonse said

"Wait what!?" Dark is shocked "What… did you have a fight with someone?" Dark got a little nervous

"Yes." Said Alphonse

"Since when was this, explain yourself?" Dark got a little anger in him and asked

"Weeeeellllll," "hehehe here's a little incident." Alphonse smiles

~Flashback~

Awhile back in Alphonse and Steele were fighting. Alphonse has enough of this than suddenly he uses his powers.

"I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT!" "TAKE THIS YOU MORON!" Alphonse shouted

He stomp the ground and the earth and rock pushed towards Steele. Steele don't know what to do so, he just took a hit.

"AGHHH!" Steele shouted in pain And Steele crushed into the wooden boxes there's bangs, booms, crush of noises and might wake up the humans.

And suddenly Alphonse is about to walk away; in the corner of his eye he saw a hybrid in the distance. The hybrid looks like it has yellow and brown fur on top, white fur in the bottom, has silver eyes, and has chained collar.

Than Alphonse disappeared like thin air.

~Flashback~

"Annnd, that's what happen." Alphonse smiled Dark got angry and his left eye twitches, and about to explode.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Dark yelled and outside other dogs heard the yelling I the old mill.

Alphonse stayed quiet

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT, IF A PERSON OR ANOTHER ANIMAL SEE'S YOU USING DARK POWERS SOMEONE OR SOMEBODY WILL GET YOU!" Dark yelled in fury

"Well, how should I suppose to know that you idiot!" "You didn't tell me about since we got here!" Alphonse shouted

One minute later…

Alphonse and Dark were just sitting, and calming their selfs down.

"Hey Dark? Alphonse asked

"Hm." Dark answered

"Let's get out of this old mill let's just… explore around in Nome." Alphonse suggested

"Sure why not we need to get out and…and… GET SOME LADIES HAHAHA!" Dark laughed

Alphonse stayed quiet with a annoying look "Uhhhh….okay" said Alphonse "Let's just go."Alphonse went to the door being annoyed and Dark followed him.

In the middle in town, everybody is active; Alphonse's is so excited to see what is like in a human territory. Humans talking to other humans and having a great time. And even other dogs also having a great time. Suddenly, some called the two of them.

"HEEEEYYY!" Unknown voice shouted

Alphonse and Dark turned around "Huh?" the both said

Now, a hybrid came towards them and Alphonse notice that hybrid dog before he saw him last night.

"Oh hello, are you guys new in this town?" the hybrid asked

"Uh, yes sir we're."Alphonse answered

"Well, my name is Alex, welcome to Nome."Alex smiled

"Well, thank you Alex." Dark replied

"You're welcome."Alex chuckled

"Well, we introduce ourselfs than. Well, my name is Alphonse and this is Dark."Alphonse introduced

"Nice to meet you guys." Alex smiled

"Nice to meet you too."Dark chuckled

So everybody is quiet for awhile and suddenly another hybrid came out of nowhere.

"Alex!" the hybrid shouted to Alex

"Oh Balto you came." Alex turned around The hybrid is breathing hard from the running and almost about to pass out.

"Oh Balto, I want you to meet Alphonse and Dark. Alphonse and Dark this is Balto, and Balto this is Alphonse and Dark." Alex introduce to us

"Hello."Alphonse waved

"Hey, what's up?" Dark also waved.

And Balto looked at Dark's yellow eyes with calm and matured being.

"H-Hello you guys nice to meet you. Are y'all new?" Balto got nervous and asked

"Yes."Dark answered

"Oh, well welcome to Nome guys." Balto smiled

"Thank you."Alphonse and Dark smiled

So, they went quiet again and suddenly Alex noticed something very important his mate promise him to be with her, so Alex said goodbye to them and see them later soon.

"Well…*yawn* I need some sleep."Dark yawned "I see you in the old mill Al." Dark yawned again

"Okay, buddy see ya later." Alphonse smiled

And Dark walked away in the distance.

After Dark and Alex ran off, Alphonse and Balto talked for about 2 hours, and went to his boat where he live in. Alphonse looked at the old fishing boat all broken, torned apart, and a BIG hole in the side of the boat.

"Sooo… Is this where you live?" Alphonse asked

"Mhm, wonderful isn't?" Balto smiled

"Yep, it sure does." Alphonse being sarcastic

"So, you live in the old mill?" Balto asked

"Actcully yes, and no but we just got here yesterday last night."Alphonse answered

"Oooh, one more thing?" Balto asked

"Hm?" Alphonse replied

"A-Are you guys uhhh…?" Balto got nervous to say it

"Yes, spit it out?" Alphonse smiled

"A-Are you guys "mates"?" Balto asked

Suddenly everything went quiet all you hear is the wind blowing, and hearing a cricket noise in the background.

"Uhhhh no!" "I not gay!" Alphonse blushed when he heard that.

"Are you sure? I can see you're blushing?!" Balto laughed

"Oh shut the hell up you dog!"Alphonse shouted

"You and Dark can make a great couple!" Balto rolled in the ground laughing his ass off.

"AGHHH! SHUT UP!" Alphonse yelled

"Okay, okay calm down BIG papa!" Balto chuckles to keep the laughter inside

Alphonse was blushing and annoyed by it.

"Okay, anyway but seriously we just got here from the woods." Alphonse continued

"Oooh, you two came from the woods?" Balto asked

"Yes, we did. We just are looking for someone very important."Alphonse replied

"Like who?" Balto got curiou

s "Well, it's pravite. Me and Dark promised ourselfs not to tell anyone about it."Alphonse answered

"Oh okay…"Balto stayed quiet

So is Alphonse.

"Well, it's getting late we need get to sleep soon."Balto smiled

"Okay Balto I see you later bro."Alphonse said it with a smiled

"Okay dude nice to meet you."Balto chuckled

"Hehehe you too."Alphonse chuckled

So, Alphonse left Balto's boat and went back to the old mill. Alphonse finally got the door he saw Dark snoring away out loud. Alphonse just smiled, and so Alphonse found a place to sleep, layed down on the hay and went to sleep. Hey everybody this is my chapter for today and Majorbalto will handle the rest tomrrow.

_**Thank you for reviewing my story or send a PM for what magic for dark and light powers just think of it be creative. Josh is OUT!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello everybody this Josh. This is the chapter of Majorbalto243. Also I don't own balto or anything else.**_

Chapter 12

Alex is with his mate, Elizabeth, who is a German shepherd with brown fur with grey patches, blue eyes, and a love for Alex so great that nothing could convince her to stop loving him.

Alex looks at Elizabeth and licks her cheek. "I love you so much!"

She smiles and licks him back. "I love you too!"

"So, have you met the new dog?"

"No I haven't. Who's the new dog?"

"His name is Alphonse."

"Alphonse? That's a weird name. What's he like?"

"Why? Are you interested in him?" Alex asks jokingly.

"What? Of course not! I'm just… wondering. That's all."

"Right. Anyways, he is a bit… odd, if I must say so. His friend, Dark, there's something about him that… that puts me on edge."

"Oh Alex, that what you always say when you barely know someone. How about you get to know them before you start making assumptions. I swear, you get that from your father, Rex."

"Hahahahahaha! Oh… sorry. I just don't think I'm that paranoid… am I?"

"Of course you aren't. You just need to stop running and look at your surroundings. You may be younger than Balto, but you certainly have the most experience. I mean, you came here all the way from… what was that area called?"

"Germany. My parents were smuggled into the country and that's where I was born. I was then smuggled all the way to the United States and then I was sent to Alaska."

"See, you do have a lot of experience. Coming from another country and entering a second one to travel to the Yukon."

Alex looks up at the sky. Some snowflakes land on his nose. "I love this land, but I miss my home even more. Sometimes, I wish I had stayed, but at other times, I would rather stay here. Sometimes, I want you to see what Germany looks like. It may not be Alaska, but it has its own beauty."

"Oh really? Well how about we stay here until we figure out a way to go to your home. You have seen mine, but I want to see yours."

Alex smiles at her. "You know, that is why I love you. Always figuring things out. Even when I make a mistake, you are always there for me to cheer me up. You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life."

Elizabeth smiles at him. "And you are the best thing in mine. Always jumping to conclusions to fast and yet you are still correct. You analyze all the small details and come up with some conclusion that others cannot come up with from analyzing everything. You are the only one who has the ability to glance at something and know what it looks like as if you had stared at it for an hour. That is why I love you. You don't have to cheer me up when I'm down; you put a smile on my face every moment that I'm with you."

Alex leans in closer and licks her cheek again. She turns her head and nuzzles his neck.

* * *

Alphonse is walking around Nome, wondering if he could do anything else. When he had seen Alex, he had seen him wearing a chained collar. But when he met him, he was completely different than what he had originally seen except for the eyes. When he had met Alex, he looked exactly like Balto except for the silver eyes and his tail was a little puffier. He wore no collar and the yellow and brown fur on top was completely inexistent. It was as if he had seen another dog.

"I wonder who I saw. It wasn't Alex, but Alex had that tone in his voice that sounded as if he was curious about something."

He looks up and sees that there's a dog walking along the roofs of the buildings. The dog is running and is having a blast leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

"That actually looks like fun! Maybe I'll try it sometime."

He keeps walking when he hears "Alphonse! Why the fuck do you walk so fast?"

Alphonse turns and sees Dark running towards him. "Why do you run so slowly?"

As Dark stops in front of him, he looks at Alphonse and glares. "For once in your life, can you meet me halfway? You are so impolite sometimes."

"And you are lazy."

"You know what? I should laugh insanely at you."

"You do that and I'll hit you."

Well, then I'll hit you back."

"Uh… alright then. I'm trying to find the dog that was watching me."

"To do what? Kill him?"

"No, just… erase his memory, that's all. I would not want to kill him just because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Okay, suit yourself. But you should investigate who did it before you make assumptions. And you should practice with the mind erasing powers, just so you don't erase everything and make them have no memories."

Alphonse nods his head. "Good point. Last thing I need is to wipe someone's most precious memories. I think that would be torturous, not knowing if you have a family."

"That's why practice. But I'm not sure on what. Or even how."

"You're some help."

_**So this the end of chapter 12, today I posting chapter 13. This is Majorbalto's chapter, today I posting chapter 13. Also, thank you for read this story. :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: And also I almost forgot I do not own the powers or anything. Enjoy. :D**_

Chapter 13

Alphonse and Dark were still walking in Nome, and nothing to do for some reason. And Alphonse thinks to practice his dark powers.

"Hey, Dark let's start practicing using my powers?" Alphonse asked

"Okay, sure let's find somewhere pravite."Dark answered

"Okay."Alphonse nodded

So, Dark leads Alphonse to the forest.

"Okay, Al this is where we practice."Dark pointed out

"Okay, sensai what magic should I practice?"Alphonse asked

Dark is thinking when he and Alphonse left off and suddenly it popped.

"Well, we left off is… I don't know!" Dark laughed

And the otherhand Alphonse's eye twitches and said.

Alphonse sighed "Really?"

Dark nodded "Yep, right now I want to teach you is to how to use light powers."Dark smiled

Alphonse gasped "W-What!? That's impossible you can't use or teach light powers t-that's impossible!" Alphonse surprised

Dark smirked "And why not?"

"Because your heart is filled with darkness, and mine's filled with light and darkness."Alphonse explain

"And guess what, I have light in my heart too that's why I'm so nice to you and being your friend."Dark reminded Alphonse

Alphonse notice what Dark said and understood what he meant.

"Let's just practice my powers."Alphonse calmed down

"Okay, first how to use light powers is to think you had a pure light heart." "And the couple of light powers list down head to toe. The list of light powers you have is Water, Earth, Fire, Air and Light. Today, I teach you how to bend water which is called water bending."Dark explained

"Water bending. What's that? Alphonse asked "Water bending is a old very ancient art or power to use to make people's lives better but, the evil human use the all four elements to controll the world, and to put the world in sorrow and suffering."Dark answered

"Also, your God the above use this ability to put the world in balance, and forbidden this power to any people. Right now, today, we cannot use this ability."Dark finished

Alphonse got confused "Uhh, so why did we have this ability?"

"Because you're mortal, and I'm not I just a spirit in the darkness."Dark answered

"So you like a dark spirit just roams around and take people for no specific reason. Just they use this power?" Alphonse raised his voice

"Yes, we just want to make this world peace."Dark replied

Alphonse took a deep breath and said "Okay, okay I get it. Let's just move on and practice, okay." Alphonse calm down

Dark nodded and continued the training.

Alphonse stomped his paws the ground shakes, and Dark sees the crakes underneath him. Alphonse forced the rock from the ground to go up. Then, the piece of rock from the earth floated up in the air. Then, Dark said something to what to do next.

"Okay, next you have to crush the rock into a ball."Dark told him what to do next

"And how in the hell do I do that!?" Alphonse held his breath

"Well, maybe you just turn into a human."Dark answered

"How do you do that, too?!"Alphonse shouted

"Well, you have to close your eyes and imagine you're a human," "and if you see a human in your mind and say activate."Dark explain

So, Alphonse closed his eyes and imagines he was a human. In his mind it's dark, nothing in the distance, pure of darkness, and even no light.

"Okay, Dark said think of being a human."Alphonse thought

All of the sudden, Alphonse sees a human all he need to say is to activate.

"ACTIVATE!"Alphonse shouted in his mind

Suddenly, a huge mid-size black ball of darkness formed around him. And Alphonse stood up in two hind legs, long black hair, and a white skully, he is tall and Dark can tell the human form is about in his twenties. After, the ball of darkness went away Alphonse's hands are up keeping the rock steady and crushing it.

"Okay, crush it into a ball!"Dark shouted

Alphonse listened to Dark and trying to crush it into a ball. Alphonse pushed and panting really hard, also puring with sweat.

"Agghh…Ahhh… Umrrm!" Alphonse pushed

And the piece of earth crushed formed a ball like figure, and slowly it goes into a ball. The dust and pieces of rock falls into the ground.

"Aghh! C'MON CRUSH IT YOU STUPID ROCK!" Alphonse shouted

And suddenly, the rock turned into a ball finally. Alphonse smiled for the realief and jumpped up and down with happiness.

"Finally! I did it!"Alphonse smiled

"Al, that is great you're a natural!"Dark smiled also

"YEAH! Hahaha!"Alphonse laughed

"So, whats next sensai!?"Alphonse smiled and rubbed his finger under his nose

"Well, nothing right now, but tomorrow we will."Dark chuckled

"Also, Alphonse you need to know this when we move on."said Dark

"Okay, dude. What is it?"Alphonse asked

"Okay, here's some advice for using these abilities. Earth the technique's, or hints, is to think like a rock. When you think of a rock think of strong human can pick up a tree. And, Water is to think of flowing to be gentle, and go with the flow. And also, Fire think of heat, burning, and be like the sun. And finally, Air be light as a feather, or like this leaf for example _***Dark picks up a leaf and lets it go**_* look at this leaf see it flies through the air it's being light, and dancing in the air."Dark explained

"Ooohh… What about light?"Alphonse asked

"Well, that… you have to find that on your own."Dark answered

"Awww man!"Alphonse got upset and crossed his arms

"C'mon don't be down I know what teaher can teach you that."Dark smiled

"Okay, alrighty than!" Alphonse chuckled

Dark smiled and shooks his head. After, that the talking they went back to the town.

Suddenly, in the bushes Alex was hiding and watching what Alhonse and Dark were doing. He was surprise what he had seen and went to the town also.

Later that day, Alphonse and Dark still walking towards the town and Alphonse noticed something and asked Dark. "Hey Dark?"Alphonse asked

"Yes?"Dark answered

"Also, what about mind erasing? "Alphonse asked again

"Well…Hmm about that I need to work on that I'm trying to remember what I know."Dark replied

"Oh… And Dark can you help me find this dog for me?"Alphonse asked him

"Sure I can do anything for you."Dark smiled

"Hehehe yeah right."Alphonse looks the other way

So, Alphonse and Dark made it in the town Dark wanted to go to sleep in the old mill. And Alphonse wanted to investigate more about the dog earlier. Alphonse kepted walking suddenly he heaar a shout.

"HA YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME ALPHONSE!" the unknown voice shouted and Alphonse reconized that voice

He turned around to see than suddenly Alphonse saw Alex.

To be Continued….

_**Hey everybody this is the end of chapter 13. :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

Alphonse is looking upon Alex; fear that he had caught him. But it was mistaken identity. This… this was not Alex. He had a chained collar for one thing. He also was a bit more… muscular than Alex.

Suddenly, Alphonse hears behind him "Dark? Who's that with you?"

Alphonse turns around and sees Alex. Suddenly, Alphonse turns back into a dog, but it was as if something forced him to.

He looks at Alex. "Well… this is… awkward."

Alex just stares at them. "What… what… How the fuck did you do that?"

Dark looks at Alex and shrugs. "Maybe this is a dream. Maybe this is all fake."

Alex shakes his head. "No… no this is real. I… I need to process this. "

Alphonse watches as Alex leaves. He then turns his attention back towards the other dog, but the dog is gone.

Alphonse looks at Dark. "Well… this is going to be bad."

"No fucking way! I thought this would be a great thing!"

Alex is walking around Nome, trying to figure out what he had just seen. _'Ok… ok… so Alphonse turned into a human and went back… into a dog? How is that possible? How… how does that make sense? Can every dog do this? Alex relax. Dogs cannot transform into people… but I did see a person transform into a dog… nothing makes sense anymore. I'm not talking to that… dog… person… thing anymore.'_

Alex's mind comes back into reality and he sees Balto in front of him.

Balto frowns at him. "Well?"

"Well what?" Alex asks.

"Really? You didn't hear me? Are you okay in that empty skull of yours?"

Alex looks up at the sky and frowns. "Sometimes, I don't know anymore. But I can tell you one thing though; that dog Alphonse is going to change everything. And I already don't like it."

"What, are you going to hate him in public or something? Are you going to be like Steele?"

"What? Hell no. I am not becoming that prick! What I'm going to do is avoid him. If he approaches me, I'll just go places that he cannot go."

"Like where?"

"No one but you and I know how to get to the far tops of these buildings. Trust me; only you and I can disappear into these alleys. And I am faster than him… well I'm as fast as you. And you are the fastest dog in Nome."

"Well thanks. So you're plan is to just avoid him?"

"Well… das ist gut, ja?"

"Only in your case. I'll just continue as I do always. You do what you have to do."


End file.
